1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for changing motor oil in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Replacement of oil in a motor vehicle typically involves placing a catch basin below the vehicle, removing the drain plug from the crankcase and allowing the oil to flow by gravity into the catch basin. The oil filter then is removed, which generally results in some oil spillage due to the filter being filled with oil. Horizontally positioned oil filters are especially difficult to remove without oil spillage onto adjacent vehicle components, since oil begins to drain from the filter before unthreading of the filter is complete.
Spillage also occurs with vertically placed oil filters which leak oil trapped in the dome when unthreaded. The filters are commonly positioned above other vehicle parts, compelling the mechanic to tilt the filter and thereby spill oil. Furthermore, changing oil at high engine operating temperature as is currently advocated by many, involves handling an extremely hot filter due to the high temperature of the oil present therein. Vehicular parts positioned in the path of filter removal exacerbates removal of a hot filter, often causing the mechanic to drop the filter in order to avoid burned fingers.
A wide variety of devices have been proposed to assist in changing motor oil. For example, expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,245 to McGowan discloses a rotating crankcase drain funnel including a drain hose and a socket for removing the drain plug.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,749 to Higgins et al. discloses an oil catch basin with a geared drain plug-removing wrench mounted thereon.
Expired U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,330 to Pfetzing discloses a unitary wrench and container for removing an oil filter including an oil-catching cup, a rotatable socket and a handle for rotating the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,697 to Guenther discloses a crankcase oil drainage and collection device which requires a special drain plug having a passageway therein such that on partial removal of the plug, oil can drain from the crankcase into a funnel which directs the oil into an oil container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,002 to Skidmore discloses a device for removing a plug and draining oil from a vehicle oil pan including a socket for removing the drain plug, a funnel for catching draining oil and an oil drain hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,448 to Morris discloses an oil pan drain receptacle including an oil-catching conduit for attachment to a crankcase by means of Velcro.RTM. fasteners, a drain plug-removing wrench which is rotatable within the conduit, and a bag for collecting draining oil passing through the conduit.
Other devices for assisting replacement of motor oil in engines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,398; 4,101,000 and 4,283,032.
A method for removing oil from an engine without removing the crankcase drain plug also is known. This method involves removing the dip stick of the engine and snaking a hose through the dip stick tube to remove oil from the engine by suction. This method has not been generally adopted due to the high likelihood of incomplete removal of dirty oil from the engine, particularly with crankcases having a well of oil below the level that can be reached by the suction tube. This method also leaves up to about a quart of dirty oil in the old oil filter if not replaced.
There remains a need in the art for methods and devices which facilitate efficient replacement of motor oil and oil filter of an engine while eliminating oil spillage during the operation.